Fleur Nakamura
Appearance and Character Appearance Fleur has flaxen blonde hair, kept in a messy bun or left loose, and cybernetic eyes of variable color, which she usually sets to gold. She has an attractive, slender figure, easy to maintain since a large portion of her body is prosthetic or enhanced with cybernetics. Character Fleur is stubborn, fiercely determined, and frustratingly mercurial. History Early Years On February 20th, 3979, Fleur Nakamura was born to Vivien and Roy Nakamura. She was their third child, preceded by Mirielle and Izuku, but not their last, followed three years later by little Yui. With four kids, their loft was chaotic, but surprisingly spacious enough to comfortably accommodate such a large family. Roy and Vivien were scientists for Gestalt Cybernetics, and had the means to provide a comfortable life for all their children. Near-Death Experience Although the life the Nakamura family led was happy and financially secure, there were certain dangers to living on an industrial moon like Hephaestus. Roy and Vivien thought the risks were worth taking in exchange for their quality of life; their opinion changed when disaster struck, on March 31st, 3986. It was hard to tell whether it had been the explosion itself, the shrapnel, or the derailed plasma cutter. The doctors didn't have time to think about that. All that mattered was stabilizing what was left of little seven year old Fleur Nakamura. The procedures were tremendously expensive and expected to fail, but by some miracle, Fleur survived. Her family would joke later that she was too stubborn to die. At that moment, however, noone could see the humor in the situation. Fleur was alive, but seemed doomed to a short life filled with pain and misery. All of her limbs were gone, her skin burned and scarred, and her eyes had been torn to pieces. However, in this mutilated girl, Gestalt Cybernetics saw an opportunity. With the desperate approval of Fleur's bereaved parents, the company claimed the Nakamura girl as their property and used her as a guinea pig. It was easy to find someone in need of any one of their products; to find someone in need of nearly all of them presented a unique chance to test how they interacted and how well they sustained themselves. Test Subject After a month of urgent care and surgery, Fleur was released from the hospital and taken into custody by Gestalt Cybernetics. She and her family were promptly relocated to the isolated, thinly populated moon of Khione, to reside in Gestalt's secret testing facility. She spent the next year in therapy - both physical and psychological - getting accustomed to her new body. She still saw her family regularly - her parents were scientists directly involved with her case study, and her siblings visited almost every day - but her old life was over. Gestalt Cybernetics kept Fleur under surveillance at all times, constantly collecting data for their research. During the day, she attended the same small school as her siblings, but after, she would be taken back to the lab to run tests. Sometimes the tests were easy or even fun - grip strength, flexibility, power consumption were all simple to monitor and required little exertion - but some verged on torture. Stress tests that lasted days to test the limits of her limbs, sleep deprivation to examine possible ways of mediating hormones to reduce the need for sleep, and stimulation of synthetic pain receptors to identify their bounds were just some of the more extreme tests Fleur was subjected to. She owed Gestalt her life, and intended to collect. More than once, Fleur attempted to escape, but never with any success. Her body was comprised of Gestalt technology, and they could disable her with the flick of a switch. By the age of twelve, she gave up and accepted her fate. Gestalt Girl When Fleur turned sixteen, one enterprising Gestalt executive came up with another use for their favored guinea pig. Her story could be used in advertising, as a testament to the quality of their products. She was girl blown to pieces, and Gestalt rebuilt and enhanced her. It painted the company as both charitable and innovative. On few days after her sixteenth birthday, the Nakamura family - excluding Mirielle and Izuku, who had both grown up and moved out - were relocated once more, but this time, to the wealthy moon of Hestia. Although she was still sparingly the subject of tests, her purpose had been reinvented. She was now a model, a walking advertisement, an icon for Gestalt industries. These advertisements proved remarkably successful, and before long, Fleur Nakamura came to be known as Gestalt Girl. Academics When she was nineteen, Fleur finally persuaded Gestalt Cybernetics to enroll her in a higher education program. Her work as Gestalt Girl took absolute priority, but she was allowed to study part-time on Metis. She decided to pursue a medical degree, though remained doubtful that she would ever be allowed by Gestalt to practice medicine. Recent Events